Her Promise
by Pirate Elf Kastel
Summary: Continuing, will change summery. Zutara. Seven years after being away frowm the Southern Water Tribe Katara is finally back in it's icy waters.
1. Her Promise

**Promise**

The midnight air was a temperature that froze the sea, littering it with mountains of ice. A large ship was moving slowly through the frozen islands, careful not to scratch against one or sink. Because of the cold weather everyone, say for a few, was in their cabins bundled as tightly as they could get. The emptiness almost made it seem like a ghost ship, included with a woman standing at the prow looking longingly out to the ocean.

The young woman was draped in red sleeping robes. Her hair was in a traditional style from her childhood that she was never without, loops framing her face, a small bun at the base of her neck, and a long braid at her back waving in the icy breeze. The smile was small on her face as she remembered the last time she saw these waters. Seven years? Had it really been that long since she last threw a snowball?

"I've always loved the cold weather." She spoke softly as she turned her head to the young man behind her that had just come on deck. "The air is always clean. The ocean, unbelievably, clear. There are never many clouds in the sky." She turned back to the sea as her companion stood on her right, close enough to share his body heat against the arctic, but not touching.

His hands rested on the metal wall separating them from falling into the sea, his face turned enough to his left to see her clearly as she talked. With the moon full that night her dark skin appeared to glow, making her even more beautiful then he knew she was. Then she'd always been. Even as a child the adults had praised how attractive and striking she would mature to be. He couldn't agree more. Her blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter, reflecting the frigid world around them. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He watched as her eyes lit up more and a full smile broke her face "And my favorite part has always been the snow. How it's everywhere." She leaned forward resting on the rail looking at the endless horizon of white she loved. "Isn't it spectacular?" She spoke in a soft whisper.

Silence reigned between them, as it often did, but never awkward. "Do you miss it?" His sudden words were hard but quiet, afraid to break the tranquility around them.

Her smile darkened into one of sadness. "Everyday." She turned her head only slightly toward him, still gazing out over the water. "There will never be a day that I don't."

When the ship had gone south he began to think more and more of her past. And he could see that she did too every time that she looked at the waves, and the smile on her face the colder it got. Over the past few weeks as they traveled farther south he had been thinking about those lonely smiles she thinks no one sees.

And now he was going to tell her what he thought, no matter how much he didn't want to say it.

"You can stay." Shocked, her blue eyes widened as she whipped her head back, braid flying. He would have found her agape lips amusing normally and teased her about catching flies, but he was more somber than customary for him. "When we find the tribe you can stay." Turning to his right, he couldn't watch her anymore. But he could still see her in his minds eye, her face beaming with excitement. "You can go home." His words were soft and hushed

While he looked out at the stars she watched him with surprise. Her right hand delicately touched her neck, where a splash of blue-out of place in the flurry of her clothing-rested as a necklace. Sapphire eyes watered as she smiled lightly at him. He wanted her to be happy, so he showed her the scar, his disfigurement, (something _she_ saw as simply him) so she could not see the hurt in his unmarred eye.

Her words came out just as soft, "I'll go home," He flinched. Hardly noticeable to most, his jaw tightening, muscles flexing and fingers holding the wall in a vice grip. "Once you find the _Avatar,_" She drawled out. "I'll go home." It was her turn to watch his profile turn surprised. Though his face was controlled, she saw his mouth slacken and left eye widen from its squint. She could only imagine his right wide open. With a smile she lowered her hand and brought it to his, only when she rested it over his own did his vice grip on the metal wall release.

Petit body leaning forward to him her head tilted left to better see his face. "We'll go home together." Her fingers curled around his rough hand, his hand turned over to hold hers. He turned away from the sky and looked down into her sparkling eyes, and bright and beaming smile. A smile he thought was more extravagant then any of the noteworthy and amazing places he'd seen these past two years. "That's a promise."

And he smiled one of his few real smiles since his banishment. One of the smiles only she could bring out of him. But how couldn't he smile, when the woman he had secretly grown to love promised to stay with him forever.

_**Fin**_

**So what do you think? It's not written as well as I hoped it would have come out, or as long, but I'm satisfied with it as a oneshot.**

**I think.**

**I've got all these great ideas for if I continued it, but the question is, can I actually write it and write it well? Ah well. Only time will tell.**


	2. The Boy With the Arrow

**I've been thinking hard lately (what a shocker), and as you can tell, I've decided to continue. Even though I should be working on my Jak and Naruto fics, but oh well, when inspiration hits, it hits. **

**Now this chapter should clear up some confusion. **

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly need to say more then that?**

**_PS. Does anyone else notice the beds on Zuko's ship are really just mattresses on the ground?_**

**ooooo**

**The Boy with the Arrow**

Blue eyes opened to look at the old wizened gold ones in the doorway. His question had not been accusing, nor orderly, but curious and maybe with a hint of guilt behind it, though she would never blame him. The look in the old mans eyes mirrored his worried thoughts.

Using her upper arm as a pillow the young woman on the futon turned on her side to face him with a tired smile. "I don't even plan to leave my bed, let alone my room." She watched as he walked into her quarters with a sad smile of his own.

Her bed was on the far end of the room against the wall adjacent to the door. To her back on the wall was a red banner displaying the Fire Nation symbol. Across from the open door high on the wall were two horizontal windows. Underneath them, was a polished wooden desk with a beautifully decorated set of brushes, ink, parchment and scrolls. On the opposite wall to her bed sat a large cabinet filled with all her clothing. On the floor was a simple red carpet made with the softest Saber-Toothed Mooselion fur.

"You know-" But she cut him off.

"I've already thought about it Iroh. I'm staying. I _want_ to."

The old general looked down at her, examining her face, from the shape to the hair loops. He seemed to find what he was looking for in her eyes, as his gaze and voice softened. "Do you really?"

She looked up at him sadly, turning on to her back again. Iroh always seemed to know what she was thinking. "Even if I wanted to, I can't." Her eyes were closed as she thought carefully what to say. "I'm not the little girl they remember." She smiled a sad smile.

Katara could hear the march of boots on deck below fading. It seemed that they were already leaving the ship. "And I can't go down there now." _It will crush me._

From the corner of her eyes she could still see Iroh standing in the middle of her room. He was a wise and kind old man and it had been the gentleness in his eyes that drew her to him. If it hadn't been for him she would probably be dead now.

"If you do change your mind about leaving these unexciting metal walls, I'll be in my room playing Pai Sho if you'd like a game." He smiled in that oblivious way she liked about him. It was so easy for him to forget the things going on around him as long as he had a cup of, preferably ginseng, tea and a Pai Sho board. Katara couldn't help her own curve of the lips, his smile was infectious, and gave him a polite "maybe" before he left her room.

Her expression saddened when the door shut. She really did love the old man. He saved her life and he treated her like his own daughter. But she could never forget that he was Fire Nation, that his nephew was Fire Nation, and that the Fire Nation was supposed to be her enemy.

Here she was, a waterbender born in the arctic south, now in the midst of firebenders, and she thought of it as home. What would the Water Tribe think of her? A traitor? A whore? Not like they would be the first. Perhaps they would deny it and claim she was brainwashed or threatened? With a frustrated huff she turned onto her side again, her back to the Fire Nation banner. This was why she couldn't go down there. Everyone would see her, maybe even recognize her. Katara hadn't lied to Zuko the other night, before they had seen the beam of light the next afternoon. She really did miss everything about the South Pole. But there was no way she would be able to look at any of them and then leave.

She couldn't watch the change of emotions on their faces when they saw her. She couldn't stand to let them see her leave willingly with the enemy. She just couldn't look at the disgust on their faces.

Katara of the Water Tribe turned onto her side once more, this time to keep the Fire Nation banner behind her and out of site. She wasn't sure whether or not she should cry at the irony of her life, the biggest being the very reason she was on this ship to begin with.

Instead she sighed. It's not like she could help it.

She heard the sounds of the ramp being hauled up, and only a few moments later the jolt of the ship disembarking alerted her to their departure. _That was quick._ She was unsure whether or not that was good, but it most likely meant that there had been no fighting. At least that was what she hoped.

He had told her he wouldn't hurt anyone, and she would take his word for it. But what about the soldiers? Would they have done anything to the tribe? Maybe they did. And that's why they were leaving, there was nothing left to do harm to.

She scrunched her eyes shut tightly and brought her hand to her head, fisting it in her brown locks. _Stop it Katara. You know them better than that. Even if they wanted to cause trouble Zuko wouldn't let them. He promised you no one would get hurt._

This calmed her down enough to relax her muscles. Prince Zuko was a man of honor, going back on his word was dishonorable. Something he was determined to prove he was not.

Before she could think any further a loud commotion was heard through the thick metal walls and floor. It sounded like fire blasts, and - a strong wind? The noise was getting louder, indicating that whatever it was causing the ruckus was rising up through the levels of the ship. A loud bang at the end of the hall shot her up into a sitting position.

Just as Katara was about to stand up to see what was going on, her door opened with a similar bang, the one only moments before had been another door, and standing in the entry way was a stranger, a boy just younger then she.

He stood there rigidly staring at her, mirroring her own shock. He was clothed in yellow and orange. His eyes were a wide grey, and his mouth gapped open in his surprise. But the most noticeable thing about him was the sky blue arrow coming across his bald head from behind to rest above his brow.

The two of them were completely still as they stared at each other. Both were wondering who the other was, but the boy showed evident confusion. He hadn't expected to rush into a girl's room, let alone for there to be a girl at all. It seemed to be long while before he broke eye contact and blushed in embarrassment while glancing at the room.

"S-sorry! Wrong room!" He spoke fast and ran out even faster, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

It took Katara a few moments to realize that a younger boy, she had never seen before, had rushed into her room, looking for something, and rushed right back out. Katara then heard fighting coming from the next room.

_Zuko!_

She rushed to her feet but stumbled, almost falling over the red garments she wore, an elegant kimono styled dress from the Fire Nation, decorated with blue dragons. _Stupid dress!_ Righting herself she ran to the open door. Turning into the hallway she caught sight of the younger boy jumping up the ladder that led to the bridge. Not even before she could get halfway to the door did a second boy, this one older then her, Zuko, storm out of the room, chasing after the first one, and she after him.

Before she could figure out what was happening, Zuko was jumping off a ledge, catching the boy by his feet as he tried to fly away on his glider.

Her eyes showed her disbelief at what she was seeing. There was no possible way for him to be doing that. He was flying. Only airbenders had that uncanny trait to take to the skies, but all the airbenders had been killed a century ago. Unless-

_Oh my spirits. He's the Avatar!_

As Katara came upon this revelation, the avatar was pulled down by the added weight of the Fire Prince and came crashing down to the deck of the ship. Coming out of her thoughts, the waterbender gasped as she ran to the ledge. Looking over eagerly she was horrified to see both boys land with a thud and tumble a few feet.

Not wanting to take the same drop, she hastily turned around to head back down. The crew, having gotten over their own shock at the events, hurried after her. She knew quite well that this ship wasn't large at all, but as she ran down hallway after hallway, it seemed like it was the biggest ship in the navy.

Thoughts were going through her head at an unbelievable speed. Was Zuko okay? Could that boy really be the avatar? What the hell was he thinking jumping after him like that!? What happened when they were docked? These were only some of which that passed her mind. Glancing at an open door at a sleepy and surprised Iroh, she briefly surmised that he must have been napping and all the people rushing through the halls woke him.

Finally reaching her destination the young woman was even more startled to see a large white and grey fluffy monster in the middle of the deck. Her hands covered her mouth as she saw soldiers get knocked aside by its tail. Wide blue eyes watched as the boy, and another boy of the Water Tribe climbed on top of it and into a saddle. With a loud groan the beast took to the air at the young benders command.

Iroh rushed past her frozen form and helped his nephew to his feet. Taking quick assessment of the situation, the prince commanded everyone capable of firebending to strike them down.

The combined power was a great fireball arcing through the sky. Katara watched in amazement, the small silhouette of the airbender thrust the air with his staff, as if hitting a ball, and caused the massive flame to be knocked aside into the wall of the one of the ice cliffs. The sheer amount of snow and ice coming off was enough to sink the ship. Snapping out of her daze the waterbender dropped into a stance, as well as she could in her dress and pushed as much of the falling water away from the ship as possible.

The end result was over half the amount falling into the sea instead of colliding with the fragile ship.

Taking deep breaths to calm her heart after that complicated task, Katara walked forward to where Zuko and his uncle stood. After brushing snow from his self, the old general spoke in a voice full of humor. "Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nations greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That kid, Uncle, just did this." He gestured to what had made it on deck, which was still quite a lot. "I won't underestimate him again." Zuko spoke far too calmly considering the situation, which spoke volumes about how frustrated he really was.

Knowing his temper was ready to snap, and what she needed to do; Katara stepped toward the piled snow and ice and began to work on getting it off the ship. Zuko took this time to yell at the soldiers at their incompetence to keep a kid restrained. Quite graphically when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

**ooooo**

"What is it?" Aang had just explained why he hadn't told him he was the avatar, and how he needed to master the elements, but the Water Tribe warrior could tell something else was bothering his young friend.

The Avatar looked at him with confusion. "There was a pretty girl on the ship." Sokka's eyes widened in surprise. _He's got elements to master and a war to win, and he's thinking about a girl?_ This was clearly not what he was expecting. "I think she was the only one." The warrior's brows knit together in thought.

When he realized the only possible explanation for a woman to be on a ship his face took on a grimace. Looking to the airbender he was hesitant to answer. "Well, it's a ship full of men. They probably don't dock at ports often, so, I suppose they would want . . . certain ways to, uh, entertain themselves." He finished weakly with a blush.

The airbender looked horrified at the thought. "But she can't even be any older then you!"

Sokka stared at the bottom of the saddle with disgust. "The Fire Nation is full of cruel monsters. I wouldn't be surprised if they took little kids." He glanced up at his friend briefly before looking at the clouds to continue. "But like you said, that one guy, Prince Zuko right?" Aang nodded. "Like you said, he's only a teenager. She could be **his** specifically. He would probably want someone around his age." It was clear Sokka found it repulsive for anyone to keep a woman for that purose by the tone of his voice.

Aang sadly looked back where he could scarcely see the ice cliffs that the Fire Navy ship was trapped between. "It must be worse for her, to be surrounded by enemies." The older boy looked at him curiously. "I don't think she was Fire Nation, Sokka. She looked Water Tribe." Aang watched his friend's face contort into utter shock.

**ooooo**

**Took me a while to get in the writing "groove" again, but I managed. I thank Stephanie Lee for that little push. And I've got inspiration for chapter three, not sure how long it will take though. Does this seem kind of rushed though? I tried to fill in the blanks, but I think I rushed the parts that occurred in the show.**

**Oh, before I go I want to tell any author who has a lack of anything to write, that I have a Zutara challenge on my authors page. It's welcome to anyone. I would write it myself, but this took me a while to write, and I really don't want to start yet another story. R&R please.**


End file.
